i'll buy my way to talk to god
by Lyric.Kiryu
Summary: what if a totally different group of students had gotten themselves stuck into a situation such as this down in Japan? what if they had to fight for survival, and may end up meeting the original group of students that are also fighting through this? all i have to say is, welcome to hell. *rating may go up* no longer excepting Oc's :(
1. god lives with what i'm not

I sat in class that day with a bored expression, my jaw resting against my folded arms, and my eyes slightly drooping.

Honestly I felt like the day was dragging on endlessly. The teacher droned on and on about things I already knew about, as if we were so simple minded that we wouldn't be able to remember the lesson from last year?

I sat up and stretched my back slightly, watching the teacher with distaste.

'_I wonder how many spit balls it would take to shut the old man up?' _I thought to myself.

I tilted my head, counting exactly how many it would take, when I heard someone gasp.

"guys, look outside!" someone screamed, not to calmly next to me, blowing my eardrums out.

I glared at the girl next to me, then looked out to see what they were talking about.

A girl with bright red hair and green eyes was running from someone. It was a tall male, around 6'1. he had blonde hair, and what looked like brown eyes? I couldn't exactly tell the eye color from this distance, but it looked as though it was brown?

He was pale, almost gray like, and he had dark circles around his eyes, blood dripping from his wide gaping mouth.

"the fuck?"

_~earlier before class~_

"hey Alexander!" I heard someone call, and looked behind me to see someone running towards me with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at Cathy, her bright blonde pigtails bouncing against her shoulders.

"i thought I told you never to call me that?" I asked calmly, and Cathy's wide mouthed smile just widened all the more.

"it's fun watching you get annoyed." she stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I sighed and shook my head, black locks of hair slightly getting in my face.

"your an idiot."

she laughed.

"sure, sure. Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to help us out with prom?" she asked.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"why should I? That's the committee's job, remember?" I said, and Cathy just laughed.

"well I'm part of the committee, and I want you to help." she said, slightly pouting and looking at me with wide innocent eyes.

I looked at her boredly for a couple of seconds.

"no thank you." I said calmly, then closed the locker door.

Cathy glomped me and hugged me tightly.

"please! come on Alexan- oh, I mean Alex." she said with an innocent smile.

I shook my head.

"I'm not one for making things other people would like, not to mention making things pretty." I shook my head.

"and I don't go to prom, so I wouldn't know how to help." I stated, shaking her off of me as I started to walk off.

Cathy ran to me and jumped on my back, leaning in close and smiling brightly.

"come on Alex, girls are always asking you to prom, and dances, and dates, this could be your first year to go, and you'd be able to brag about all the things you did for prom night!" she said happily.

I scrunched up my face.

"is that so?" I asked with disdain.

Cathy huffed at my not so enthusiastic response.

"your so strange, you don't want to be glomped by a bunch of hot highschool girls in short skimpy dresses?" realization dawned on her face, and she looked at me.

"your gay, aren't you!" she said, a smile gracing her face.

What was it with girls and gay guys?

"I'm not gay." I said calmly.

She huffed.

"well your not straight!" she thought for a second.

"are you anti-sexual?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"anti-sexual? Seriously Cathy?" she giggled.

I shook my head.

"I'm not anti-sexual or gay, I'm straight, I just don't want to throw myself to a hoard of horny girls." I said calmly.

She blinked at me.

"your weird, most guys would have jumped into the hoard of horny girls." she said blandly.

I chuckled slightly, and her smirk widened.

"i got the all mighty Alex to laugh, I must be magical." she said.

I scowled and looked at her.

"shut up." I said calmly, and she giggled.

~_back to the present~_

"the fuck?" I mumbled, and I heard sudden screaming. God, bunch of pansies. Then again there is a bloodied zombie looking man chasing a girl?

I stood up along with everyone else.

What the hell was happening?

…_**...**_

"_**alright, this is the first part of the story, and I hope you liked it! were excepting Oc's, so I hope you sign up! heh XD**_

_**here's the sign up form my friends!**_

_**by the way, I don't want any super humans! do you get that? I wont except your OC if it's a super human :(**_

_**and please, try and be reasonable, I don't want anyone trying to be superior, and don't complain if I end up killing you off(just in case I do, because some people do need to die)**_

_**everyone can be infected, so no(my character isn't able to be infected) kind of stuff, that's annoying. Were all human, and we can all be infected, so deal with it. **_

_**SIGN UP FORM:**_

_**Name:**_

_**nickname: (if you have one)**_

_**age:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**gender:**_

_**nationality:**_

_**race:**_

_**height/ weight:**_

_**looks: ((be as descriptive as you can, and don't forget anything. And please, when i'm writing this, don't suddenly decide to ask me to change your character, once your character is shown, I will not change there looks, or personality))**_

_**family:(show if there alive or dead, or turned, and what there ages are, and what they work as, along with names)**_

_**school clothing: (I want uniforms people! But you can modify them a bit)**_

_**clothing later on in the story:**_

_**personality:**_

_**Background: (it doesn't have to be big, but make sure it's enough that I know what to work with XD)**_

_**school weapon: (make it practical, this is something you'd find in a school, not in an Armory ;) ))**_

_**main weapons:**_

_**secondary weapon:**_

_**skills/abilities: **_

_**strengths:**_

_**weaknesses:**_

_**love interests?:**_

_**likes:**_

_**dislikes:**_

_**fears:**_

_**reaction to my OC:**_

_**extra:**_

_**~~MY OC~~**_

_**Name: Alexander Crowley**_

_**nickname: Alex**_

_**age: 17**_

_**sexuality: straight.**_

_**gender: male**_

_**nationality: American/ Irish**_

_**race: Caucasian**_

_**height/ weight: 6'3/ 180 lbs**_

_**looks: messy black hair that slightly gets in his eyes, icy blue eyes with a black rings around the outside of his irises. Pale/tan skin, skinny, lean, well built for a 17 year old. A tattoo on his back that says.**_

"_**i'll buy my way to talk to god, so he can live with what i'm not." **_

_**family:**_

_**father- Daniel Crowley- 34- Electrician- dead.**_

_**Mother- Maria Crowley- 35- nurse- alive.**_

_**Little sister- Abigail Crowley- 11- unknown.**_

_**School clothing: school uniform, except with sleeves rolled up, and black vans with white trim and black laces. **_

_**clothing later on in the story: black V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, his black vans with white trimming, red hoodie.**_

_**Personality: Alex is calm, quiet, secretive, joking at times, sarcastic, defiant, dark at times, when he finds something to his liking he smirks, but he's also strong willed, caring, and gentle. Unless you piss him off that is.**_

_**Background: Alex was born down in St. Louis Missouri with his sister and parents. When he turned 6 his father started to teach him how to shoot. From Shooting the wasps on the front porch with a red rider BB gun, down to shooting deer with a shotgun. Alex was always a happy child, until he moved to Chicago Illinois at age 8. he missed St. Louis, but didn't complain. A couple of months after they left his grandfather died, and his father began to drink because of it, thinking that it would fill the hole in his heart. His father soon became violent, and started to hit Alex's mother consistently. When Alex turned 14 he got tired of it and began to get in-between his mother and father during the fights to protect his mother.**_

_**His father didn't hesitate to smack Alex out of the way, and Alex got pissed, and would attack his father out of anger, and to protect his mother and sister.**_

_**He got quite a few black eyes, which he would cover up with a pair of black sunglasses and act like nothing happened. He became friends with Cathy when he was 15, and she helped him with his problems, he loves her like a sister, and would protect her if the time ever arose.**_

_**At age 16 his father god very very drunk one night, it was Halloween, and his father had been in the shed with his tools, and had come stumbling into the house with his nail gun, and pointed it at Alex.**_

_**He had shot, but luckily missed in his drunken state.**_

_**Alex's mother had called the cops as his father attacked him, Alex fighting back with all he had. Alex soon grabbed the nearest lamp in the heat of battle, and slammed it as hard as he could against his fathers skull.**_

_**That night his father died from blood loss, and Alex never forgave himself.**_

_**At age 17, Alex still hasn't changed.**_

_**school weapon: a metal chair leg he broke off and sharpened in wood-shop class.**_

_**main weapons: 9mm glock – P.226 – two black daggers.**_

_**secondary weapon: mk250 crossbow**_

_**skills/abilities: he's a beast at shooting, and playing the guitar. Great at using crossbows, and fast with daggers. High intelligence as well.**_

_**Strengths: great with leadership, fast and agile, strong.**_

_**Weaknesses: closed off, horrible at following orders from someone he believes is under his level of intelligence, hard to get along with.**_

_**Love interests: Alex is interested in Intelligent girls who don't scream or squeal everytime something cute or creepy happens. That's all he askes.**_

_**likes:ramen, guns, crossbows, daggers, wolves, strawberries, his mother and sister.**_

_**Dislikes: loud obnoxious girls(minus Cathy, he can deal with Cathy) pink, annoying people, cats, preppy people(again, minus Cathy) stupid people, teachers, others authority. Barney, bitches, know it alls.**_

_**Fears: running out of bullets, running out of ramen, beans.**_

_**Extra: Alex is Allergic to cats.**_


	2. so this is what hell feels like?

_** . . .LIKE.**_

A mob of scared teenagers is never the best thing to get in front of. I could see that from all the kids who got trampled because of this when the school intercom came on, telling us to calmly evacuate and follow our teachers. But suddenly he started to whisper profanities, screaming don't come in.

I headed towards the door in a calm fashion unlike everyone else, and looked down at one of the kids who had been trampled, he was reaching his hand out towards me. He had wispy brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"can you help me up?" he said then coughed.

Poor kid.

I nodded and reached out a hand, helping him up and resting one of his arms on my shoulder.

"thanks dude." he said in a raspy voice as he tried to regain his breath.

I shrugged.

"your welcome." I said calmly and we began to walk out of the classroom.

He looked around.

"what do you think is happening?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"to be honest I don't really know, but it looks like a couple of people are going crazy and attacking other people." I said in a blunt tone. Wasn't it obvious?

he looked up at me and nodded.

"that's what I was thinking." he mumbled.

He smirks.

"for some reason this is starting to remind me of dead island."

I laughed.

"yeah, and were all going to be attacked by zombies." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled.

I could still hear the frantic footsteps of the other kids running down the hall in front of us.

"i bet you the gym teacher would be happy if they ran that fast during track." I said in a sarcastic tone.

The guy next to me laughed and nodded.

"so, what's your name kid?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I'm Brent, you?"

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

he nodded in agreement.

"alright."

we walked, and things seemed quiet for a little while, and I thought that the teachers had some how calmed down the other students. That is, until I heard a blood chilling scream.

"fuck." we both made our way down the hallway, and turned the corner, stopping dead in our tracks.

A male students around the age of 16 with dark brown hair was leaning over a teenage girl around the age of 15. he had a chunk of her neck hanging from his mouth as he slowly chewed and continued to claw at her.

She kept screaming and looked at us.

"help me!" she screamed in fear.

Brent nodded and ran to her, but I reached out to stop him. Something was wrong.

He slipped from my grip and limped/ran over to the two, and tackled the other boy to the ground.

"you sick fuck!" he screamed as he fought the guy.

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye as she slumped forward, her skin seemed to be turning a sick pale gray, and dark circles began to form under her eyes.

Something, was horribly wrong.

I ran forward towards Brent and the enraged teenager, and tried to help him. The other boy looked at Brent with glassy eyes, and snapped his head up, his jaw widened, and before I could do anything, he had his teeth sinking into Brent's arm.

"fuck!" he screamed.

I looked around and saw a broom, running towards it, I grabbed it and ran back towards Brent and the cannibal like boy, lifted the broom, and slammed it against the other boys head, a sickening crack resounding in my ears. It was terribly familiar, and I almost felt like I was going to vomit.

The other boy fell back with a crack, and Brent scooted away from him. Brent looked up at Alex.

"thanks dude." he said in a breathless voice. His eyes seemed to widen as he looked in the back of me.

"behind you!"

I spun around to be met with a pair of wide, glassy eyes, and an opened mouth.

Surprise kicked in, and my fist flew forward and connected with the recently dead girls face. She flew back and her head hit the ground, but she slowly began to get up, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing? I turned the broom around in my hand, and lifted it. She limped quickly towards me, making a strange moaning sound, and I lifted the handle of the broom, and slammed it against her head. There was another crack, and my insides seemed to burn, along with my throat.

_That sound._

She fell backwards.

If what I just saw was true, it meant she was somehow... turned into one of them? It sounded stupid to me, but it seemed real.

If it took a bite to do it... then...

I looked at Brent from the corner of my eye as he slowly got up, holding his arm.

"that was crazy." he mumbled.

I Slowly nodded in agreement.

"hows your arm?"

he looked up.

"it burns, but I'll be fine."

I nodded.

_I hope so._

…_**...**_

_** . . .LIKE.**_

_**Karine Tomiya:**_

that announcement was creepy as hell. I wonder what was going on?

I walked down the hall, hips swaying slightly as I made my way down the hall. Hell for all I knew a bunch of people were doing a new drug and going crazy. Reminds me of that one time where some naked homeless man ate another mans face off?

Now that, was weird.

My inner logic wouldn't let me believe what other people were screaming outside.

Zombies, are you kidding me? I thought desperately to myself.

I shook my head.

Had to be drugs, it just had to be.

I looked up the hall to see at least six or seven teenagers, they were bumping into the lockers, and each other.

"are you guys okay?" I called out.

They slowly looked up, making strange sounds.

Slowly they limped and shuffled towards me.

I tilted my head, and slowly began to back away.

"um, are you alright." I stuttered, making my way away from them as they got closer.

One of them quickened there pace, and swung there arm at me clumsily.

"hey, relax." I said in annoyance, but slight fear was beginning to boil in the pit of my gut.

He swung again, along with another one, and I decided I was getting tired of this.

I swung up a leg and caught him in the jaw, and he stumbled and hit the locker, banging his head.

The other threw itself at me and I spun out of the way, using it's shoulder as leverage, I flipped over it, Landing behind it, I kicked it in the back and it flew into a nearby trash can.

I smirked, but slowly let it drop as both of them got up easily as if I hadn't even hurt them.

"what the?" I felt two hands on either side of my face, and internally shuddered. I kicked backwards, and the hands slipped off my face, and I heard a thud.

Well, it looks like I was going to have to put a bit more eumph into it.

I smirked.

This might be kinda fun?

…_**...**_

_** . . .LIKE.**_

_**Phil Angelo:**_

damn this was crazy? First I'm in class, now I'm running down the hallway swinging my fencing sabers at enraged teenagers?

First of all, I'm lucky I bring these things with me everywhere, secondly, what the hell was going on!?

I kicked up, slamming my foot into one of there faces, and my fencing saber followed close behind.

Blood splattered, and my nose scrunched up.

That was pretty fucked up.

I had to look for people who weren't... I wonder what I should call it?... who weren't, enraged. I'll use that for now until I know what's going on.

This was completely insane! Just a couple fucking minutes ago I was sitting in class. It's like it spread like wild fire. Everything seemed perfectly fine this morning?

"damn it, Brent, snap out of it!" I heard someone yell.

Turning the corner, I saw that Alex kid fighting off Brent from homeroom.

Alex had his hands pressed against his forearms and was pushing him away, the sound of a jaw clicking bouncing off the walls.

Damn.

…_**...**_

_** . . .LIKE.**_

_**Alexander:**_

Brent seemed fine at the moment, except for the fact he was holding his arm and was trying to stop the bleeding, but besides that there was nothing bad happening to him.

_Maybe I was wrong?_

"dude we need to get out of here." he said.

I nodded.

"we should try and find the others. Being in a larger group of people would be safer." I said calmly.

Brent thought for a moment.

"we need to find weapons." he said calmly.

I nodded and grabbed his good arm.

"come with me, woodshop is just down the hall."

he nodded and followed.

When we got down the hall with no problem, I thought it was fine, until I tried to open the door and realized it was locked.

"damn it." I grumbled.

I looked around.

If you hadn't already noticed, there was a couple of dead bodies just laying there, with blood splattered against the wall.

So I got an idea.

I walked over to a girl slumped over the railing, it was obvious she was long gone, and her eyes were glassy and far away.

She wasn't moving, so I reached out and took the pink bobby pin from her long cherry red curls.

I made my way back to the door and kneeled in front of it.

I had learned how to lock and unlock doors with merely a bobby pin or something small and pointy. Don't ask, I just did.

I moved the bobby pin around for a bit, before I heard a click.

I smirked.

Standing up I opened the door and ushered Brent in. he sat on a chair, and I closed the door and locked it.

Looking around, I quickly figured something out.

Brent grabbed a long handled hammer, and I picked up a metal chair and rested it against the desk.

Grabbing an electrical saw, I easily cut through the leg in a sideways cut, and threw the chair to the ground. Cutting the top of the chair leg sideways will give me a sharper point, but I needed it sharper for this to work.

I flipped the metal chair leg around in my hand a couple of times, before going to the wood filer. If I was correct, it might be able to sharpen the metal tip?

Running the sharpener over the tip a few times, I fulled it back and smirked.

This should work.

Brent chuckled.

"you really thought that through didn't you?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"i guess so." I murmured.

I looked at him.

"you ready?" he nodded and stood up, but slightly stumbled.

I caught him.

He chuckled nervously.

"sorry." he murmured.

I nodded.

"it's fine."

we walked from the room and down the hall.

I wonder what was going on outside of the school?

I heard Brent gasp and looked at him. He sputtered out blood and fell to his knee's.

I kneeled down next to him.

"Brent, are you alright?"

his breathing was ragged, and he had suddenly turned deathly pale.

"I... I don't know." he stuttered, before coughing, blood splattering against the floor.

_So my theory might not be wrong?_

I placed a hand on Brent's shoulder.

"try and breath evenly, breathing heavily will just make it worse."

he nodded and tried to do as I said, but hacked up more blood anyway.

A shudder ran threw me, and Brent let out a shuddering scream, falling to the ground and holding his hands in front of his chest.

Fuck, what was I supposed to do?

I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Brent, Brent can you hear me!?" I yelled.

He suddenly stopped, and looked up at me with wide eyes, before they slowly rolled into the back of his head, and his jaw slackened.

Damn it, damn it!

"fuck." I whispered.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to move.

_I need to move, but, what if he's still alive? No, no, you saw what happened earlier! He's possibly one of them!_

But I just couldn't leave until I was sure.

"B-Brent, are you alright." I said slowly.

He moaned, and turned his head, one of his eyes moving to the side, and the other pointed towards me.

Nope, he's not alright.

I moved to get up, but he was already on me.

My weapon flew from my hands and across the hall.

Fuck!

His mouth opened, and he moved to bite me.

I held his forearms and pushed at him.

God, what was happening! And how did he get so fucking strong!?

I grunted when his knee made contact with my stomach.

That hurt.

His jaw was clicking as he opened his mouth and closed it a bunch of times, trying to get to my throat.

"damn it, Brent, snap out of it!" I yelled in slight anger, and fear, though I wouldn't admit it, I was freaking out.

I gripped his shoulders tighter and shook him, trying to get lose.

His fist's were clenched and wrapped around my shirt collar, and he had his knee pressed into my ribs.

_God he wasn't this fucking heavy when I carried him?_

Suddenly I heard footsteps, and then the sound of metal meeting skin and bone rung in my ears, blood dripped down onto my face, and Brent's body slumped forward.

My breathing was quickened, and I threw the now lifeless body off me.

This was so sick, and strange, I almost didn't want to believe it was real.

Looking up, I saw Phil Angelo standing over me, two fencing sabers in each of his hands.

Rolling my shoulders a bit to get the pain out, I stood up and walked towards my fallen weapon.

_I need to put a grip on it or something?_

"thanks for helping me." I said calmly as I picked it up and looked towards Phil.

He nodded in my direction, and looked down at Brent's body.

"We should get going, find some others." he stated calmly. And I nodded.

"mm." was all I said as we made our way down the hallway.

_I hope Cathy's alright?_

_**disclaimer: I do not own highschool of the dead XD all I own is my OC. The other OC's belong to there rightful owners XD**_

_**I will be putting in more OC's, but I wasn't able to add as many as I would like into this chapter. :) **_

_**by the way, if i'm acting girly right now, it's because I'm a girl. **_

_**Lol, I think you can already see that from my user name? But yeah, i'm a girl. Kinda strange, I know. I think I play a guy character quite well XD alright, sorry I'm bragging, anyways, like I said, ownership of the other OC's belong to there rightful owners, and yes, I am still excepting OC's, so please, enter them. But I might not except them if your sign up sheet is to messy for me to read, so please, I need spaces so your words aren't bunched together.**_

_**And I want to you follow the sign up form, i'm getting a bunch of sign up forms that don't meet my standards.**_

_**But please, send me an email if you believe I did not do your character any justice.**_

_**I want to be able to get there personalities perfectly so this is actually enjoyable for you all to read :)**_

_**and like I said before, I do not you making characters that would be higher then the others. I want everyone to have an equal amount of fame. **_

_**And please, I want these characters to be original, so no stealing characters from other animes, or TV shows please. Thank you XD **_


	3. Hell

_calm down don't you resist,_

_your such a delicate wrist,_

_and if I give it a twist,_

_something to hold when I lose my grip._

_All my life by foo fighters._

**H.E.L.L**

**Laricia Vargas:**

holy fuck there's a lot of gross zombie bitches today!

There's always gross zombie bitches here, but today the term is literal... meaning there's literally gross zombie bitches here today.

Damn my life must be fucked up?

"no, stay back Chester the molester." I grunted as I dodged a hit and lodged my knife into the back of his head where his brain stem was. Efficiently killing the "thing"

"look, I know I'm good looking and all, but it doesn't mean you have to all try and rape me." I half growled half joked.

My dark cherry red hair brushing past my shoulders and hanging loosely at the sides of my face as I moved myself forward, hunching slightly as I held my switchblade out beside me. My forest green eyes narrowed.

They moved towards me, and I ran forward, moving to the side and kicking off the wall, and slamming the blade into one of there heads. Landing behind him, I used his limp body as a shield, and threw it at "them", knocking them over.

"oh, I remember who you were, you were that dude from class who got spit balls in my hair last year." I said to the now dead body.

I smirked.

"i hope getting kicked in the crotch six times cleared your head." I purred.

"you alright?" a voice said from behind me.

I spun around and looked at the tall boy behind me.

He had orange hair, which was cut into a kind of military cut I guess, and clear blue eyes, which I had to admit, were pretty awesome.

I tilted my head.

"well now I am, hey why didn't you help me, I was being attacked by zombies if you didn't notice."

I said in a sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes.

"I was, but it seems you handled them well." he said calmly, slightly glaring at me with calm blue eyes.

I huffed and placed a hand on my hip.

"whatever." I grumbled.

He started to walk over and past me, but stopped.

"you coming." he said.

I looked at him.

"I can handle myself." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

He rolled his head to the side slightly, and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"i don't doubt that, but having a group of people would be safest, no matter how skilled you are." he said, counter acting my words.

I huffed in annoyance. He had a point.

I trudged forward over blood and gore and walked ahead of him.

"fine, I'm coming." I growled.

_I wonder if there even _was_ any survivors?_

I thought for a moment, and looked up at him. Might as well know something about the dude.

"what's your name?" I asked calmly.

He looked at me.

"Wade." he said calmly.

I nodded.

"I'm Laricia." I said.

He tilted his head, and the smallest of amused smirks graced his face. So small in fact I had to strain to see it.

"oh, I've heard about you." was all he said.

Damn right. Everyones head of me.

…_**...**_

_**H.E.L.L**_

Daisey Saiori:

I held both broomsticks in my hands, walking quietly down the hall. So far I haven't seen any of "them" but I had a feeling that wouldn't be for long.

Looking left and right, my breathing seemed to stop.

There was at least 12 of them at the end of the stairs. They stumbled around and bumped into each other, but didn't look up at me.

_Maybe I can sneak past them?_

I thought to myself.

I tip toed across the top of the stairs, and down the hall. The zombies didn't even glance up.

_it.. it worked? Maybe, maybe they can't see me? Maybe they can't see at all?_

That got my thought's racing.

I held one of the broomsticks close to me as I silently walked, trying to keep my breathing quiet, causing it to shudder every so often.

I heard a pair of light feet in front of me, and quickly looked forward.

There was a girl walking towards me, she had bright blond hair in pigtails, and soft amber eyes.

She had a finger against her lip, indicating me to be quiet.

I nodded in understanding as she made her way to me.

She had a long electrical wire in one hand, and a baseball bat in the other.

Her skirt was slightly ripped on the right, and there was tiny splatters of blood on her uniform, and her baseball bat, along with the tip of her electrical whip. At least I would guess she was using the long thick wire as a whip?

"my names Cathy." she whispered, reaching out a hand to shake mine, as if we weren't in the middle of a zombie outbreak, a sweet smile on her face.

I reached out and shook her hand.

"I'm Daisey." I whispered back.

Her smile widened and she nodded.

"come with me and we'll find others." she whispered.

I nodded in agreement and followed.

I felt a lot better now with someone else with me, and glad she looked like she knew what she was doing.

I just hope I can make it out alive?

…_**...**_

_**H.E.L.L**_

Wade Vincent Collins:

I held my combat knife firmly, the dark bloodied blade glinting off the light from the sky which seemed to be getting either brighter, of darker.

I could hear the slight pitter patter of water from the girls bathroom I was walking past. Blood smeared the door and the stalls, along with the hallway walls.

The sound of Laricia's footsteps were so quiet I had to strain to hear them.

I found myself slightly impressed watching her hold her own, and to know she was also quiet when needed just added to my like in her battle skills.

But she was very blunt, well, so was I, but at least my comments were important.

Whilst I commented on someones skills, she commented on other, simple things.

I already knew this from only knowing her for a couple of minutes.

She wasn't very nice either, I could tell that much. She was even insulting a dead body just a few minutes ago.

"it's to quiet." she grumbled.

Alright, she was able to be quiet, but not able to stay quiet.

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

She scrunched her face up.

"don't get sarcastic with me!" she yelled.

I threw a hand to her mouth, covering it.

I was wrong, she wasn't quiet.

I looked ahead as a couple of those "things" walked from the classrooms and headed towards us.

I shifted my grip on my knife and held it firmly beside me.

"hey, why don't you show me those skills you were using earlier again." I said.

Her face seemed to brighten.

"alright!" this chick was strange?

She pulled out her switchblade and turned it in her grip, her forest green eyes darkening and a smirk gracing her lips.

"stanky ass zombie bitches." she mumbled before running forward.

If this were an anime of some sorts, I'd be sweatdropping.

I ran forward along with her and swung my blade, making a curving motion and slamming the tip into the "things" right temple. Blood sprayed out, and I very nearly dodged the red liquid.

It fell to the ground, and I went at another one, easily moving behind it, placing my blade onto it's neck, and my foot on it's back, and yanked with my arm, and pushed with my foot, cutting it's head off.

Beside me Laricia seemed to be dancing around the zombies(not literally) and she always slammed the tip of her blade into there brain stem. That was an affective way to kill, but I like to do it a bit messier I guess?

After cutting down each of the zombies, Laricia looked at me.

"like what you see." she joked.

I scoffed and walked down the hall.

She followed, slightly chuckling, well, more like cackling.

What did I get myself into?

…_**...**_

_**H.E.L.L**_

Alex:

i've only ever killed three people. My father, that "thing" that attacked Brent. And that other "thing" that attacked me.

So I found it weird I wasn't freaking out at the moment.

I slammed the metal chair leg into one of the "things" heads, and blood sprays out the open end. I kicked forward, and caught it in the chest. It flew back and slumped against the locker.

Phil stood behind me, easily holding his own against the large hoard of these "things" he ran a couple through with his fencing sabers, and cracked a couple of there skulls with a round house kick.

My teeth were grit together, and I flipped one of them over my shoulder, throwing them to the ground and stabbing them in the skull with the metal shaft.

"we, need more people." Phil grunted.

There was at least twenty of these things, maybe more. How we got stuck into this, both me and Phil sneezed... at the exact same time.

It was like the butterfly affect. One tiny action led to this.

"agree'd." I said, then turned and threw my leg out, slamming it into one of "it's" skulls and killing it.

I heard what sounded like a whip cracking, and looked over towards the door way.

Cathy was standing in the doorway with a girl next to her.

The girl had jet black hair, and what looked like blue eyes with a tint of brown.

Cathy held a baseball bat in one hand, and an electrical wire in the other.

"need some help?" she said with a wide toothy grin."

I chuckled and both her and the girl ran forward.

The girl with black hair swung her weapons(which were broomsticks) and clocked a couple in the head.

Cathy withdrew her arm, and forced in forward, whiping one of the "things" in the head with the tip of the uncovered wire, and what looked like electricity cracking above it's head.

How ever she was doing that, it was pretty affective.

It seems like the zombies brains were so under used and weak, that the small amount of electricity fried there simple brains.

It fell to the ground, and Cathy smiled brightly.

We cut the "things" down, and I looked at both Cathy and the girl with black hair.

"are you two alright?" Phil walked over and nodded in agreement.

Cathy made a piece sign with her fingers and giggled.

"I'm fine, and so is Daisey."

"Daisey?" I looked at the girl.

"I'd take it your Daisey then?" now that I think of it, I did know who she was. She was in three of my classes. It's not that I forgot about her because she wasn't important, I merely forgot about her because I was kinda distracted at the time.

She nodded.

I made a "mm" sound and put my hands in my pockets.

I heard a pair of running feet, and the door to the left opened.

A girl with layered brown and red hair came in, and closed the door behind her. Her breathing was quick, and she held the door closed as bangs resounded on the other side.

It was Karine Tomiya?

"sup." she said breathlessly.

I smirked.

"hey."

she nodded, and we walked over to help her with the door.

Placing multiple beams of wood in the handles to keep it closed, Karine backed away from the door, holding her hands up as if she were going to catch it if it fell, or mentally telling it to stay put.

She sighed and dusted her school uniform off a bit, not that it would do her any good with all the blood stains on it though.

"thanks for helping me." she said, bending over and placing her hands on her knee's.

Cathy smiled, Daisey nodded, and Phil nodded as well, along with me.

"no problem."

Cathy said sweetly.

Cathy leaned her head on my shoulder.

"lets go find others, the possibility of survivors is likely."

I nodded.

"agree'd."

_it's true, the possibility of survivors _is _slightly likely, but with what I've seen today, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any?_

…_**...**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own highschool of the dead. Just my three Oc's Alex, Cathy, and the now dead Brent :( R.I.P Brent :(**_

_**alrighty XD i'm done with excepting Oc's, I've gotten all the ones I need. And i'm sorry if I don't except your Oc, but it'll only be because either you didn't fill the form out correctly, or I just couldn't add enough. This is also my very first highschool of the dead story, so please enjoy! XD**_

_**and if your already signed up Oc hasn;t shown up yet, it's because i've still working on it. It's hard to act accordingly to exactly how your character will act. Possibly in the next chapter the rest of the characters will be shown. I hope you enjoy! XD**_


	4. silent

_say goodbye,_  
_as we dance with_  
_The devil tonight._  
_ don't you dare look at_  
_him in the eye,_  
_as we dance with_  
_the devil tonight._

**SILENT**

Shadow Shan:

I held the baseball bat firmly in hand, walking through empty halls, the sounds of my shoes making little to no sound.

In all honestly I couldn't exactly believe what was going on, I felt like this was some crazy dream?

Oh god I hope it was..

I heard the sound of walking feet, and spun around, holding my bat firmly in hand to be met with two teenagers. A girl with dark red hair, almost blood red, and a guy with short orange hair and a calm expression.

I knew the girl as Laricia, and the guy as Wade Collins.

The girl was known for her foul attitude, and Wade was known for being calm, collected, and kinda cold to others.

Laricia had blood splattering her uniform, well, so did Wade, but Laricia had more... I think it also had to do with the wide grin on her face.

"i think i've found my calling." she said as she wiped off a large switchblade with her torn up blazer.

Wade merely grunted as a response.

Laricia looked up and at me, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"have you been bitten." was the first thing she said, and I quickly shook my head.

She tilted her head, then nodded.

"alright." she walked past me, along with Wade, and waved her hand slightly as an indication for me to follow.

I did. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? No matter how much skill I had, I doubt I would have made it out of here unscathed if I was alone.

But Laricia was making me kinda nervous with her frequent giggles when she killed a zombie, or that icy glare when I said something she found stupid?

Wade was quiet the whole time, and moved around the zombie like they were nothing, flipping some of her his back, and stabbing them under there jaws, and into there brain... they were both kinda different?

**SILENT**

Alice White:

_let me think? If I hit him directly in the back of the head on the brain step hard enough, I can kill them? Lets try it out?_

I spun away from the "thing" and in the back of it, lifting my metal tonfas, I hit 'it' directly in the back of the head where the brain stem is located.

I heard a crack, and it fell forward.

_So you have to destroy the brain? This is just like one of those cheap zombie movies._

I kicked up a leg and it connected with it's jaw.

I heard the jaw crack and slid against bone, and it's head slammed against one of the lockers, creating a dent in it and making a crack in it's skull from the impact.

I heard one of 'them' from behind me and spun around as it swung it's hand at me, forming it's fingers into a claw like shape.

I held of one of my tonfas, keeping the "thing" at bay, but it was stronger then I was, I could tell.

My arms were quacking, and my jaw was clenched. It leaned in, snapping it's jaws, and I felt like it was the end, but suddenly, there was a blur of silver, a crack, and blood splattered everywhere.

I fell backwards as the force lightened, but sent me stumbling.

I hit a firm chest, and looked up to be met with a pair of breath taking sea green eyes.

"you alright?" the boy ask, his voice making his chest vibrate slightly.

I nodded quickly and moved away from him so I wasn't leaning on his chest.

He had sea green eyes, and cropped blond hair, an athletic build, and by the way his voice sounded, a southern accent.

He looked behind me, then down the hall to our right.

"i'm Jackson, but you can call me Jack." he said calmly.

I nodded.

"i'm alice, but you can call me Ally... thank you for helping me." I said sweetly.

He smiled with a perfect row of white teeth.

"no problem." he sounded genuinely truthful.

He wiped off the wrench he held, which I now noticed was the weapon he had saved me with.

"do you want to come with me and try to find a way out?" he asked.

I nodded, since I had already decided i'd follow him.

He smiled again.

"alright, lets get going then."

_I wonder if anyone else survived?_

**SILENT**

Katherine Blackwell:

it was a beautiful day, the sky was a bright blue, and blossoms floated threw the air.

I ran down the track field, my Javelin in hand, the wind caressing my face. It would have been nice if I wasn't being chased by a hoard of fucking zombie douche bags!

One of them coming up behind me, I forced my arm backward, and hit _it _in the eyes, and straight into the brain with my Javelin.

I needed some help, they were going to kill me if I didn't get out of there soon, I just new it.

_I'm fucked._

I grunted as I almost tripped, then heard the sound of something hitting bone.

I heard _them_ falling behind me, and looked over my shoulder to check.

They say if you look behind you while you were running it would slow you down, so when I slammed into another person(_at least I hope it's another living human being)_ I agree'd with that theory 100 percent.

I grunted, and heard a couple of things fall.

I looked up in slight worry and panic to be met with slightly dazed red/brown eyes.

"that kinda hurt." the girl muttered, and I quickly got off her.

"sorry." she nodded and got up, picking up four... rocks? And throwing them at the remaining zombies.

_So that's what happened to the zombies chasing after me?_

I looked at her.

"thanks for the help." I said.

She merely nodded.

"i'm Shao." she said.

I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"i'm Katherine, but you can call me Kai... actually you can call me whatever as long as it's not douche bag." I said calmly.

She rubbed the back of her neck and nodded.

_Was she shy?_

I straightened my uniform.

"we should look for others." she stated, and I nodded in agreement.

_I was going to need a big icepack after this._

**SILENT**

Alexander:

making our way through the silent halls, Karine told us that she thinks they respond to sound, and Phil and Cathy agree'd. Daisey slightly disagree'd, and I didn't say anything. I was to busy trying not to get ambushed by zombies to listen.

"what are we going to do, how do you think we get out of here?" Cathy said calmly.

Daisey looked over.

"we could always make our way through the school basement? It's usually locked, so I don't expect there'd be any of those things down there?" she said.

Karine shook her head.

"i've never liked Basements." she grumbled.

Cathy giggled.

"me neither, but it's our only chance. Alex knows how to pick locks, so we'd be able to get in there."

"unless someone already thought of our idea and tried it, and ended up dead." Phil said calmly.

I nodded in agreement.

"chances are someone already thought of this, and probably snagged some keys from the janitor or something, and ended up leading those things down there with them. I doubt it will work." I murmured.

Cathy huffed.

"we have to at least try, it could work you know."

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"has it ever occurred to you that the electricity doesn't work down there anymore?" I said calmly.

She was quiet for a second.

"we could easily be ambushed, and in the dark we'd be in even more danger. Especially if there blind but can hear us like Karine says. They'd move at the exact same pace they would if they were in the light." I said.

Karine was quiet, and so was Daisey. Cathy was giving me a death glare.

"then what do you suggest we do." she said.

I looked at her.

"we need someone to test if they can see us or not. If they can't, we'd be able to go through the court yard with ease if we stayed quiet."

"we could stay quiet in the basement." Daisey pointed out.

I nodded.

"yes, but there's a bigger chance we could trip over something in the dark. That would easily make noise." I said.

Daisey frowned, and Cathy lifted her head.

"who's going to test our theory then." she said.

"i will." Phil said calmly.

Karine and Daisey looked at him.

"b-but."

he smirked slightly and looked at them.

"i'll do it. I have more experience in fighting then you guys do anyway. If Karines theory is wrong, then i'd be able to fight them off easier." he said.

He shrugged.

"and besides, you guys would be close behind if I need help.

I nodded.

"Phil's right." I said calmly.

Cathy crossed her arms and huffed.

So we decided to test the theory out on the bottom floor.

The thing is, we weren't expecting what we came against.

**disclaimer: **I do not own highschool of the dead, and don't really need to, but it's still flipping awesome!

**Authors note: **alright my beautiful people, if I didn't show your character, i'm sorry. You see, I can only act so many of them. And some of your characters were a bit to complex for me to act out. (that's a good thing, it means it's very very original XD) but for the people who I did show, I hope you thought I acted them out well? If I didn't please give me a few pointers. I also wrote this whole chapter in about an hour because I needed to put up another chapter or else you guys would kill me XD

and i've found that some of the boy OC's and girl OC's have love interest's in common, and personalities, so I will be making a few relationships. I doubt my character will have a relationship, but if he does I don't know who i'll choose for him to date? Lets have a game, you give me reviews on who you think should date who? Which characters go better together XD anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and if I miss spelled anything, it's only because it's like, 2:39 AM right now, see, this is how much I love you guys, you better appreciate it XD


	5. sorrow bleed's

_To envy a person who cannot cry, _

_is like envying a person who cannot smile._

_It's apart of themselves,_

_and to know that they've lost the ability is..._

_quite sad to me actually._

_To know one can no longer cry in happiness,_

_or sorrow._

_It would drive me mad if it were myself._

**D.E.F.I.A.N.C.E**

_Laricia:_

the first thing I thought about when I met Shadow was that he was quite shy. It was obvious, his personality, the way he moves, talks, and fight's.

I didn't really know what Wade thought of him... and I didn't really care. He was such a party killer.

Wade had his hands fisted in his pants pockets, Shadow had a thumb in his pants loop with a distant look on his face, and I was humming a song I had made up. It was a parody my little pony song, it was about me finally killing that little pink bastard Pony!

Wade obviously tried to ignore my song, and Shadow kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes, but stopped when I shot him a dark glare and changed the tune a bit so it involved Shadow.

I wanted to burst into laughter that very second.

"you know, singing will attract them." Wade said in a calm tone.

I looked at him and frowned.

"why's that?"

"there attracted to sound, and most likely blind." he pointed out.

I huffed.

"and how would you know this carrot top." I grumbled.

He glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"when we were fighting them, I noticed they were mostly making there way towards you, because you were the one making the most noise. Of course, maybe they just didn't like you and decided they'd like you to shut up." he said calmly.

I clenched my fist's.

"any other evidence to back up your theory?"

he nodded and pointed down the stair well we were passing, about twelve of those "things" were down there.

"if they could see us they'd be up here already." he whispered.

I blinked, then smirked.

"so we have the upper hand?" I whispered.

He thought for a moment.

"yes, and no. you see, as you can tell, there a lot stronger now, and they have the upper hand when there in the dark, also there hearing is quite remarkable." he whispered quietly.

I nodded, and Shadow looked down the stair case as we spoke.

"uh, guys." he said.

I sighed.

"what." I said.

He pointed down the stair case, and both me and Wade looked down it.

All of the zombies were staring at us.

"damn, they do have good hearing." I whispered.

Wade nodded.

"we don't have enough time to fight, it's getting dark." he mumbled.

I looked at him.

"so what, we just run?" Wade nodded.

"like hell."

the zombies began making there way up the stairs, rather quickly, and we began to run down the hall.

"we need to find a larger group of people." I said, panting. Wade nodded in agreement, and Shadow merely hummed in understanding.

We made our way through the halls, and then I began to see a group of people.

There was a girl with long, bright blonde pigtails, which were slightly messy, and bright blue eyes. then a girl with brown hair, with red layers, and breath taking gray eyes. then another girl with jet black hair, with green eyes, which had a little bit of brown in them.

There were others too. A guy with curly, medium brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and olive toned skin. Then another guy with messy black hair and icy blue eyes.

I only knew one of them, and that was the black haired one, Alexander.

"run!" I yelled, and they all looked up, I could see alex's eyes narrow, along with the other guys.

"fuck." the both said in unison.

…...

**D.E.F.I.A.N.C.E**

_Katherine:_

Shao and me decided it was a safe bet to make our way into the school now. We needed to find survivors. I don't really want to go back in, but this was living human beings were talking about. To abandon them would be inhuman.

And I'm very much human.

We made our way into the building, Shao was silent, calm, but it was obvious she was also in deep thought, and on high alert. Her fist's clenched, I thought for a moment.

"do you have a weapon Shao?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"not yet." she murmured.

I thought for a minute, then smiled brightly and ran towards the janitors closet, and opened it, pulling out a rather large wooden pole, but quite light in weight. I threw it to Shao, and she easily caught it.

"use this, it's good for keeping distance between those things, i'm pretty sure using your fist's the whole time could result in getting bitten.

She looked at the wooden staff and nodded calmly.

She looped a thumb in her pants loop and swung the staff around fluidly, and whipped it so it faced the ground, a calm smirk appeared on her face.

"thank you Kai." she said softly.

I smirked and nodded.

"lets get going, shall we?" I asked.

She merely nodded and we headed forwards.

…...

**D.E.F.I.A.N.C.E**

_Jackson: _

we made our way through twisting halls, and Alice seemed quite calm, but I could see the fear in her eyes when she had looked up at me after I had saved her. Her emerald green eyes had been wide with surprise, horror, fear, and admiration.

Now she acted as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't almost died.

Strange?

Her hair was bright blonde, and pulled into pigtails with crimson red ribbons. One of the ribbons was straying from her golden locks of hair, and looking as if it was about to come undone.

She was around 4'6, with olive toned skin.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked around.

"you think any one is even still alive?" she asked in a distant tone.

I looked at her.

"i don't know." I said truthfully.

She nodded and looked down, looking almost sad.

I nodded and looked ahead, but we stopped as we heard running footsteps.

We both looked behind us, to find two teenagers running up the hall, both of them very much alive. One of them reminded me of a boy, and the other was very obviously a girl... she had a low cut shirt on..

I knew the one who looked like a boy was a girl because her movements were to graceful to be that of a guy.

One of them had long black hair swept to the side, with red and blonde streaks in her hair, and abnormal red eyes. The other girl was slightly similar, except her build wasn't as feminine.

She had black hair going to about her shoulders, the left side longer then the right, and the ends of her hair was bleached red. She also had red eyes, except they took on a more chestnut brown color.

Then I noticed the hoard of zombies behind them. _O.O_

"I'm not tastey, I swear!" the more feminine girl screamed.

The girl with short hair nodded in agreement and kept running.

I gripped my wrench and took a fighting stance, Alice doing so as well, holding each metal tonfas out symmetrically.

Both girls ran past, but skidded to a stop when they saw us.

"gonna help?" Alice asked with a calm smirk. The girl with longer hair got a determined look on her face and nodded. The girl with shorter hair merely took a fighting stance as a sign of agreement.

_At least there's survivors._

I thought to myself as I swung my wrench and let it slam ruthlessly into one of those "things" heads.

I would probably be very messed up after this.

…...

**D.E.F.I.A.N.C.E**

_Alexander:_

I swung forward, and caught the zombie in it's forehead. What's worse is I used to know some of these people.

Phil had just killed tha one girl from my mathclass who always hummed and snuck chocolate into the class room.

Karine did a roundhouse kick on that one nerd from computer class who was obsessed with symmetry and cats, Daisey killed the principle by slammed both ends of her broomsticks into his eyes, Laricia killed the school nurse by slamming her blades into the back of her skull.

It didn't bother me, more like it confused me. I had just seen all of these people alive and healthy merely an hour ago, laughing and smiling, and now there ruthless killers trying to rip of limb from limb.

Anyone would be slightly confused.

"_were these things roaming around last night when we were at our homes?"_ I thought to myself.

I mentally shuddered.

To think I could have easily died in my sleep.

To think we _all _could have easily died last night?

How did the government not find out about this earlier?

or... did they know all along?

That thought left my head when Cathy screamed.

She was pressed against a locker, holding off one of those things with her baseball bat, her whip on the ground.

It clacked it's teeth clacked as it tried to get to her, and I gritted my teeth.

I ran forward, lifting my arm, I slammed down forcefully, and the ended of the sharpened chair lef stuck out of that "things" left eyes, blood splattered, and it slid to the floor, making one last clack with it's jaw.

"i never liked him." I said darkly.

"guys, I found this behind a crack in the wall." Cathy said as she moved around the blood covered dagger she had used.

I saw Laricia's eye twitch.

"that's mine..." she growled.

"and you used it."

Cathy looked at her calmly.

"it kept me alive, so yeah, I used it." she countered.

Laricia spun her dagger around and pointed it at Cathy.

"it's mine, therefore you can't use it."

Cathy rolled her eyes.

"my god, just relax," she mumbled.

I saw Laricia grin, and her pupils slightly expanded.

"i will after I kick your ass." she ran towards Cathy with her blade, and Cathy kicked up and slammed her foot into Laricia's face, and slid up the locker, spinning her bat around a bit.

"come at me hot head." Cathy taunted, and Laricia swung her blade, aiming for Cathy's shoulder. My hand shot out, and I quickly grabbed Laricia's wrist.

"stop it, both of you. We don't need anyone wounded and unable to fight, do you hear me." I growled, glaring at both of them.

Laricia yanked her wrist from my hand and huffed, and Cathy looked down with a frustrated look.

"i know you two are intelligent, so stop acting like hot headed idiots." I said calmly.

Cathy looked up.

"Laricia starte-"

"don't give me that, you taunted her, yes Laricia is also in the wrong, but don't you dare start saying she started it, it's childish." I said calmly.

God I feel like i'm talking to two children.

"Alex is right, were not going to get anywhere if we fight. It will most likely get one of you killed." Phil said calmly, crossing his arms.

Wade nodded in agreement, leaning against the window with a calm expression.

Laricia huffed, and Cathy looked down.

"sorry." she muttered.

I nodded.

"let's get going, standing here all day isn;t going to help us." I said.

Everyone agree'd, and we made our way down the hall.

_What will happen when Phil test's that theory, the one that said the zombies were blind?_

_The probability that it's wrong is high, but we need to check this out._

This shouldn't be possible, shouldn't be real. It was all surreal... we needed to get out of this school soon. It was getting dark, and the school was filled to the brim with these things that defy nature.

_Mom, sis, please be okay._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own highschool of the dead, just my couple of OC's. The other OC's belong to there rightful owners.

**Authors note:** guess what! Deathfairy78 has signed up for an OC. My co-writer for if I were in a manga. She's Katherine XD and everyone else, I give you my thanks! Without you guys I would have had to make my own lame characters XD lol.

Anywho, again I am sorry if I did not choose your character XD I found a couple of Mary sue's, which I'm not a big fan of, but I will not mention them. There was only two or three?

But anywho, I love you all! anywho, have any of you watched soul eater? I have! I just got done watching it and i'm inlove with it! I love death the kid ;) he's awesome! Symmetry forever!


	6. woods and rain

_death sits in the chair across from me and watches._

_Death see's but has no eyes._

_Death knows but has no mind._

_We often sit together in the night._

_Death has one move left._

_I have none._

…_..._

_**V.A.N.I.T.Y **_

Shao:

it had been awhile, but we had killed all the zombies after us, and introduced ourselves to the two teenagers. One guy, and one girl.

The girls name was Alice and the guys was Jackson.

"i'm Katherine, and this is Shao." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"hi." I mumbled.

Alice smiled.

"nice to meet you Katherine, Shao."

I smiled calmly, but Katherine smirked.

"you too." she said.

I looked around.

"so, you gonna come with us?" Jackson asked calmly.

Katherine laughed.

"obviously, the more the better, and that applies a lot when your in a zombie outbreak."

Alice smirked.

"i wouldn't exactly call them zombies, this isn't like the movies."

Katherine waved a hand.

"i'll call them zombies."

she looked around.

"but we should get going, the sun is setting, and we need to get out of here."

we nodded and began our walk, or jog, or whatever you call it, down the hall.

I didn't like the sound of zombie outbreak.

…...

V.A.N.I.T.Y

Alexander:

we stood in an abandoned teachers room (well now it was abandoned) the doors were locked, or more like held down by two wooden beams.

We had decided to check out how everything was doing on the outside, and to tell you the truth, it wasn't looking good.

"i can't believe this." Cathy grumbled.

Wade hummed in agreement, his eyes steely as they watched the large TV.

Phil sat on a computer desk with his knee against his chest, and the other dangling, whilst I stood by with my arms crossed.

"i wonder if they were roaming around at all last night, and how someone even got infected in the first place." Phil mumbled.

I nodded.

"the possibility that the government made some sort of virus by accident is likely, but I doubt it. This shit goes far beyond science." I growled.

Phil looked at me and smirked.

"maybe it's gods wrath." he joked.

I smirked.

"then were fucked."

Laricia sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and turned back to the female reporter.

"_do not leave your homes unless absolutely necessary_." I grunted in annoyance.

"pssshhh, like that's going to help any. And what does the government suggest we do when we can't keep "them" out anymore." Laricia hissed.

I looked at her.

"that's the thing, there not thinking about that, there thinking about now. You know how much of a panic it would cause if they started announcing that kind of shit." I shook my head.

"we wouldn't have any order at all, and we'd be at war with ourselves. Fear will take us over and send us over the edge, completely washing away our humanity." I looked at everyone.

"then we wont be any better then those flesh eating monsters outside." I shrugged.

"they'll keep announcing things like that, as if our doors can keep us safe, and lie to us. I don't really blame them though, it'd be hard to do anything with a bunch of terrified people killing each other."

Phil nodded in agreement.

"not to mention it might actually cause more people to die if they do, people will start making stupid decisions and getting themselves killed, letting there fear drive them. I'm not saying just barricading yourself in your house is okay, but at least they'd be able to have some small amount of hope, that maybe they have a chance of being saved, that this will be resolved and the military will kill all of "them"." Phil said, almost tiredly.

I chuckled, and Wade sighed.

"i can understand that they don't want to cause a panic and what not, but wouldn't it be better if they just got it over with. I mean, there's no way in hell your going to survive if you depend on the military to get rid of these things and save you. Hope is one thing, staying alive is another." Wade said.

I chuckled.

"yes, I have to agree with you on that one." I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned back.

"but still, there's the issue on keeping peace. Of course, if people are stupid enough to believe that the military will save us all." I looked at the TV and sighed.

"then it's obvious they weren't meant to survive in the first place." I mumbled to myself.

Cathy thwacked me in the arm.

"don't say stuff like that Alex, no body deserves to die." she said.

I looked at her with calm eyes.

"now I didn't say they deserved to die, I merely pointed out that they weren't meant to survive."

Cathy huffed and crossed her arms, and I chuckled calmly.

"anyway, we should get going now, were close to the bottom floor, and I don't believe we've come across any of them. And don't forget Phil."

I smirked.

"you need to test out the sound theory."

Phil gave a dry laugh, and we exited the room.

**V.A.N.I.T.Y**

Katherine:

we all silently walked through the halls, my weapon held securely against me.

Shao walked quickly next to me, And Alice and Jackson walked in front.

We made our way to a stairwell, the only sound we heard was the distant moans of those "things" that walked outside.

Going down the winding staircase, my ears perked up when I heard several whispered, and soft breathing. For some reason, our of every horrid scent in here, there was one scent that I was quite familiar with. The mix of woods and rain, along with another smell that I could never really decide on, but I knew it smelt wonderful.

I tried to put a name to the scent, but my brain ended up blank. Once we made it to the end of the staircase, I saw a group of teenagers in the hall, gripping my weapon, I looked at them.

They were talking like humans, and one leaned against the wall with a bored look. It was a girl, with dark cherry red hair and light skin. From the looks of it, they were Alive.

One of them heard us and spun around.

He had messy black hair, and icy blue eyes.

My eyes widened, and I slightly smiled.

_Alex._

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, before quickly walked forward towards us, before encasing me in a hug.

I softly laughed and hugged him back.

We were close friends I guess, and hung out quite a bit. I knew a lot about him, but he was still very secretive. And he always had a distant look in his eyes.

"glad your okay Alex." I said with a wide smile.

He let go and smirked, ruffling my hair.

"i'm glad your alright too." he said calmly.

The scent hit me again, and I was able place a face on it. It was Alex's scent.

It always made me feel homey, and cozy inside.

After we all exchanged names, Alex told us about there plan on testing out a theory of there's. To see if Zombies (I would call them that) could hear, but not see, or feel.

I agree'd on it, but a couple of the others were still worried.

Once we got towards the front entrance, we found the court yard filled to the brim with them.

From the looks of it, it was time to test out the theory.

**V.A.N.I.T.Y**

Phil:

silently, I walked onto campus grounds, the grass flattening beneath my feet.

Those things walked around, making loud and soft moaning noises, and gurgling noises, because some of them had gashes in there throat, and blood gurgled up to there lips.

There arms were stretched out in front of them in the classic zombie pose, and I had to move in certain ways just so I don't end up touching or bumping into them.

Looking towards the parking lot as I weaved through them, I saw three school buses parked perfectly, as if this wasn't a zombie apocalypse. (enter slightly annoyed sigh here)

I shook off the thought and looked around.

By the looks of it they had no idea I was here? Lucky break for me.

I looked up towards the others, and they all looked slightly relieved.

Alex looked to be in thought for a second, before he picked up the door wedge, and through it across the lawn, away from us. It made a heavy "thump" and the zombies looked towards it, and made there way over.

I smirked, and the others quickly walked forward, being careful to keep silent.

Cathy caught up with me as we snuck past, and whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear.

"what if we don't find any keys?" I thought for a moment.

She had a good point, but hopefully we'd find some, at least.

"we'll wing it." I whispered back with a large grin on my face.

The others guarded the side of the bus while me and Alex went to the side door.

We grabbed the end and pulled, trying to open the folding door.

Finally, we pulled it back, but in doing so, we also caused a rather loud bang.

Every head turned, including the zombies.

Alex cursed under his breath and pulled out his weapon, as did everyone else.

"get in the bus now!" Cathy yelled, and as the others ran for the opening, those things ran for us.

Me, Wade, Jackson, Alex, Laricia, Shadow, and Katherine guarded, while the others filed into the bus quickly.

I took a low swing to one of those things gut, efficiently flipping it over, and stabbed it in the center of it's forehead with my saber.

From the corner of my eye I could see Laricia running towards one, and flipping over it, her dark red hair looked like wild flames with the setting sun shining through it.

She landed behind it, kicked it's feet out from under it, and quickly moved forward, turning her blade in a certain angle, and stabbing it under the jaw, and into the brain stem.

I was impressed.

One came up from behind me. Both sabers in hand, I spun around and strike forward, slamming the end of my sabers into it's throat, and forcing my arms in different directions, decapitating it.

Katherine took her Javelin and swung it around her body is a blur, any zombie which even tried to touch her was thrown to the side, or had it's neck broken from the force of the impact.

How she kept her weapon from touching her, I would never know.

She twirled it over her head, and when a zombie came to her side, she swung the javelin out to the side, and "SNAP" it's head went rolling under the bus.

Damn.

That's when Cathy screamed.

"i can't find the keys!"

fuck.

…_**...**_

**V.A.N.I.T.Y**

Karine:

Shao guarded the door and struck when any zombie that got past Phil and the others.

I was biting my bottom lip so hard I thought I was about to bleed.

My heart pounded, and my hands were sweaty as I gripped the seat, my nails digging into the black fabric.

I watched as the others fought. Some using there talents that involved flipping and kendo, and others (mostly Alex) using blunt force.

Well he didn't have that long of a weapon, so he couldn't really twirl it around his head like Katherine.

And his weapon was also to long, so he couldn't exactly use it like Laricia's.

So he merely used force, which seemed to be working quite well.

That's when Cathy screamed worriedly.

"i can't find the keys."

damn it! We were doom- wait... hehehehe.

I stood up and walked to the front of the bus.

"here, let me, If I try, I can probably hot wire it. Anyone got a light?"

Alice stood up and tossed me her phone.

This would work.

But I also needed something to cut it? Maybe I could ask-

Cathy dug into her purse (which I have no idea how she still has it _T.T ) _and pulled out a rather sharp nail filer and handed it to me.

I smiled.

"thanks."

she nodded, and I got to work, first opening a small latch that covered the wires, and grabbing them, cutting and pealing off some of the rubber which covered the wires.

**( A/N I have no idea if there's even a latch on a bus so you can get to the wiring, but i'll just pretend there is. Don't judge meh, i'm only 15, so I have no idea if there is one. But I do know a tiny tiny bit about hot wiring, only because my father's an electrician who's obsessed with his job or should I say with himself? *innocent smile*T.T )**

cutting some of the wiring, I worked with what I knew, and attached the wires to a couple of new ones.

I had never hot wired a school bus, so I was nervous that I might be ruining said bus, but when I heard the engine start, I had a wide grin on my face.

Luckily my ***cough* **training finally payed of.

Cathy signaled the others to get on.

Once everyone was safely on board, I sighed.

I would have been a bit more relaxed, but those things were outside of the bus rocking it back and forth!

Laricia opened a window and started randomly stabbing them in the head when they got near her side of the window.

Cathy started clutched the steering wheel, and clenched her teeth.

She hit the gas, and we were out of there.

Or kinda, considering we had to break through the fence with our bus.

No biggy.

Moving forward, I clutched the seat with a vice grip and closed my eyes.

It was like I felt the impact before it even came, and when it did, some of us flew forward. My eyes were closed, and my body was forced forward. I would have tumbled to the front of the bus if someone hadn't caught me.

Strong arms encircled my waist, and we were forced to the side as the bus swerved. My eyes still clenched tight, I leaned into the person holding onto me, and was met with the comforting scent of woods and rain, and a little something else, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it? But what ever it was, it was almost, homey?

We stumbled again as the bus skidded, and both me and the person holding onto me fell onto the bus seat, me on the person. I hid my head in the crook of there neck, gripping there shirt as the bus moved, and I heard people tumbling around a bit.

Once the bus finally settled down, did I finally open my eyes and look up.

I was met with a pair of icy blue eyes, with raven hair slightly in there face.

My mouth opened, and I gaped, embarrassed, almost like a fish (but I would never admit that)

there was almost a kind look in his eyes, and he smiled a smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"are you alright." he asked, almost calmly, except there seemed to be a hint of worry in his voice.

I blinked and nodded.

He looked at me forehead, and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"your bleeding." he said muttered.

I placed my fingers to my forehead, then brought them down to be met with crimson smeared on my finger pads.

We both sat up, and he lightly sighed.

The blood ran down between my eyes, to my nose.

He took off his blue tie and held it to my forehead.

First thing I wanted to know, was how I got the cut in the first place, second thing was, Why was he helping me?

He seemed like the kind of person who didn't care exactly if you hurt yourself, what with his whole, demeanor. The way he said that it was obvious anyone who believed the broadcast wasn't meant to survive in the first place. And then he goes and twist's up my opinion of him again?

It seemed he saw the question in my eyes, because he merely smiled and said.

"what, am I supposed to let you bleed out?"

that wasn't very smooth, but the way he said it made me feel better.

I smiled back at him, and I looked down at me folded hands.

I had a feeling things would turn out a bit better then I hoped?

Looking around I stared at all the people who had even cared to help me out in the first place.

It wouldn't be as hard as I thought with them.

Looking back at Alex, I smiled.

Maybe, just maybe, we could survive this?

…...

…...

…...

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.O.T.D, just my two OC'S, Alex and Cathy, and the guy who died in the beginning XD the other OC'S belong to there rightful owners!**

**A/N: alright, now I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry it's taking me awhile to write, but I have school, and two other stories I have to write as well. **

**I know some of you think it would be easy to find time to do this, but I go to K12, and it's a bit more time consuming, not to mention tiring. I will admit, it's a very good school XD and they help me out a lot, but with everything I have on my plate, it's just hard to find time to do this.**

**Anywho, so are there any of you who've watched blue exorcist XD I have. Hehe, it's AWESOME!**

**I like Rin, he's hot. And mine T.T**

**annyyyyyyywwwwaaaaaaayyyy, I love you all, and hope you enjoyed this! I added a bit of mush to it to satisfy all of you helpless romantics, added gore for all of you gore/zombie lovers. And added a bit of humor, and intelligence (at least I think some of it was intelligent? … or funny... o.O))**

**if you have any idea's please, either PM me or send me a review. I like reviews because I know i'm loved XD and don't think your review wont count. I'm serious, every review I get gives me butterflies XD love you all!**


	7. unbreakable

**A/N: alright,****i'd****just like to say I love you all! and I have a co-writer, her user name is Deathfairy78. She's also the co-writer for if I were in a manga, it's a vampire knight story, so I doubt half of you might like it, because you seem to like gory stuff.****Hehehe****XD I do too, so lets get this show on the road!**

…**...**

…**...**

_I can't tell if it's killing me or making me stronger?_

…**...**

…**...**

**I.N.S.A.T.I.A.B.L.E**

Daisy:

I sat on the bus with my legs curled up close to my chest, my chin resting on my knee's as I tried not to stare out the bus window.

Last time I did I saw a teenage girl being ripped apart.

I closed my eyes and I internally shuddered.

Everyone was already fast asleep.

My long black hair was almost like a curtain around my small frame. It reached to my feet, so it was quite a long curtain, in some ways.

I would need to start putting it in pigtails more often if I don't want to trip on it as much.

Cathy was in the front of the bus driving, so it was only me and her awake.

Looking to the side, I found Laricia taking up a whole bus seat. She was stretched out, and had her face buried in her crossed arms.

Her dark red hair splayed all across her face and back.

Looking towards another person, I found Shao leaning against the window, lightly breathing with her mouth agape and her hands folded in her lap.

She had merely passed out 5 minutes after we got away from those things.

The flickering street light's lit up her face, and cast shadows on her side.

Katherine sat next to Shao. Her dark hair slightly in her pale face, and her mouth closed (unlike others)

she had her legs splayed out in front of her in what looked like an uncomfortable manner.

Looking to Wade, he had his arms crossed over his chest, and his head dipped forward. Along with his legs splayed out in front of him.

Phil slept quietly in back with his back against the window, and one foot on the bus seat, whilst the other dangled off of it.

Shadow was resting his arm on the window, which also supported his head.

The street lamps lighting up his slightly disheveled snow white hair and pale skin.

There was slight red tinge in the snow white locks of hair, which obviously came from those things whilst he smashed them.

Alice had her arms wrapped around herself and her knee's drawn up to her chest. Her pretty blonde pigtails were messed up, but were also a sign of how hard she fought.

Her bottom lip was slightly stuck out in slumber, and her eyes fluttered under her lids every now and again.

Jackson was like Wade. Arms crossed and head dipped forward.

Karine leaned against the window with her eyes closed, her legs curled in and her hands folded in her lap.

And Alex had his arms behind his head, his left leg propped up on the railing of his seat, and his right leg crossed under his left. (he had been sitting alone, much like Laricia and some of the others.)

I felt myself shaking, wrapping my arms around myself I shuddered.

It was cold tonight, and some of the windows were open, because _someone_ just _had_to pick the bus with broken windows!

Closing my eyes and rubbing my arms, trying to hold back my chill, I heard a seat squeak slightly.

Merely thinking it was someone shifting in slumber, I leaned against the window, shuddering.

How the others weren't freezing was beyond me.

I felt warm fabric drape over me, and quickly looked up to see Alex had taken off his blazer and placed it around my arms. His normally defiant and calm eyes were now tired and warn out.

I didn't blame him.

"here, your shaking the bus with your shuddering." he murmured, a soft smirk on his face, indicating he was joking.

I blinked a couple of times, before slowly nodding, a slight blush on my face.

He was kinda cute when he was tired.

But sadly, I think he only see's me as an otaku, and unknown to him, I kinda like him. But I would never admit that.

Anyway, back to reality.

I smiled and quietly thanked him.

He gave me a small smile, which didn't reach his eyes, and walked back to his seat, before plopping down and falling back asleep.

It was a small gesture, but it was sweet none the less.

I curled up with his blazer around my shoulders, and was instantly met with the scent of rain and woods, along with another scent? Whatever it was, it smelt good.

I finally fell asleep.

…**...**

**I.N.S.A.T.I.A.B.L.E**

Cathy:

after three hours of driving, I started to get tired, when Phil got up and offered to drive, which I quickly accepted, being very, very warn out. Thank the heavens for Phil! he had shown up on time.

Hehe.

I looked around for a spare seat, and decided to go to Alex.

Picking up his legs and throwing them off the seat, he woke up with a start, and blinked rapidly, before turning to glare at me with tired eyes.

"you couldn't have used any other seat." he grumbled/growled.

I smirked evilly.

"afraid not meh dear, you see you were the perfect target for my torment."

he tilted his head, possibly wondering what I meant.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"i just realized how fucking cold it is, and your very warm." I grumbled as I laid my head on his chest.

He glared down at me.

"go cuddle with someone else, i'm not a stuffed animal." he said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"well Phil is driving, Shadow gets embarrassed easily around girls, Wade isn't exactly the kindest person, Jackson would probably be a good choice, but Alice had been giving him the fuck me eyes-"

"what?" Alex whispered loudly, looking at me, almost annoyed.

I grinned.

"alright, she's been giving him the lovey dovey eyes, so I don't want to get in between her and a blade, and girls don't exactly have as much body heat as guys, in my opinion. So there's only yoooouuuuu left." I muttered before laying my head down again.

I heard Alex grumble, before sighing and giving up.

"your evil." he growled.

I smirked.

"nope, I just know how to get what I want." and with that, we both fell asleep. Or at least that's what I would have liked, but we heard Phil yell.

"it's them!"

we all shot up, and Alex stood.

"can we plow through them?" he asked.

Phil shook his head.

"to many." he said as he kept driving. We couldn't just stop? But we couldn't plow through them!

Everyone was awake by now, and asking questions.

I bit my lip.

"do you think we'd be able to take them out? You know, at least enough so we can drive through them?"

I asked.

Phil thought a bit.

"probably, but there's to much, and the possibility of getting cornered is higher."

I smirked.

"i'm willing to take that risk." I said calmly.

Laricia chuckled.

"me to."

Katherine nodded, and as did everyone else.

Phil smirked.

"can never get a break, can we?"

Alex chuckled.

As Phil hit the breaks, we swerved and our bus came to a halt.

All of those things looked up and began to make there way to the bus.

Everyone grabbed there weapons.

"don't take any chances, and don't get cocky, it could end you." Phil said as he held his sabers in both hands. We opened the door.

Time to cut some bitches.

…**...**

…**...**

**I.N.S.A.T.I.A.B.L.E**

Katherine:

"Some of us should stay on the bus, we need to make sure our source of transportation and shelter isn't taken over." Alex said as he twirled his metal chair leg in his hand.

"Should stay here you haven't had enough sleep and I'm about ready to kill everyone on this bus….." I said. he was about to protest, but I flipped my javelin a few times before running past everyone else.

I was the first to run out of the bus doors as they opened slamming my javelin through three of their heads before kicking them off. I was beyond pissed, no one, NO ONE not even fucking zombie shits are going to ruin my sleep!

"Die, die die die die die die die die die die die die!" I yelled over and over again as I decapitated some and speared others, not letting them get near me. I was a cold blooded killer when I was tired and pissed.

I heard the sounds of battle behind me feeling blood splatter on my back as I turned to see Laricia had stabbed one that was about to get me, smirking before jumping off. Oh it was on.

I was now determined to out kill Laricia even though I knew it was probably impossible. There were many small battles as we kept jumping in saving each other in several close calls, it was hard to keep track of everyone because of the massive hoard of zombies… but we managed. Taking out at least ¼ of the zombies as we fought for our lives, at one point Shadow and I were back to back fighting, a ring of zombies around us.

"Keeping them back won't be enough…" He says, winded obviously as they just kept coming, we were making good progress but it was slowly diminishing as more from other areas came to the commotion.

"We need a plan, we can't hold them off forever!" Wade yelled over the sea of groans and blood splattering everywhere.

"Take out as many as possible!" Alex got to the center of our group as we all stood together before Laricia, Alice and I ran off before he could get another word out. I got knocked down from behind my javelin thrown across the floor several feet away. Looking behind one of those things had grabbed onto my leg about to bite me. I tried kicking it off, but it wouldn't detach itself.

"Need some help?" The zombies head was smashed to pieces a hand outstretched to me. Taking it he helped me up.

"Thanks Jackson." I said as I ran off grabbing my javelin off the ground.

"Oi everyone back to the bus, we killed enough of them to get through!" Cathy yelled from the bus door as we all ran back. Looking across the large crowd of zombies I saw a plume of white hair being delayed.

"Hold the bus I'm going to go help him!" Back hand springing over several abominations called zombies, kicking the one behind shadow in the head before he was bitten. Grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the bus running in just as the door closed and we drove off.

"I would have gone out there, you shouldn't have risked it." Alex said rather coldly as he went probably to go sleep next to Cathy as Phil drove.

"I know a place we can hide. I'll take the wheel." Patting Phil on the back as we switch places. Going to the one place I had a feeling was safe.

**I.N.S.A.T.I.A.B.L.E**

**Alex :**

I went back to my seat plunking down again resting as Cathy walks back over moving my legs again and sitting down. I didn't care anymore, so I just ended up falling asleep again.

We got at least a couple hours of sleep before I felt the bus stop and the engine turn off. Getting up I thought something happened but nothing did, instead we were at an old building in a high up mountain. The rocky road, im not even sure how the bus got up but it would be hard for those things to get here. Kat got up from the driver's seat and opened the door walking off with her javelin before closing them from the outside…? She wasn't going out ALONE was she?

"Hey where are we? And where is she going?" Alice asked looking as Kat disappeared near the woods.

"I think we are in a safe zone at least for now, as for her I don't know but I don't think we should let her wander around alone."i said, getting up and going to the door just as she walked back onto the bus, stoic as usual. No one could ever tell what she was thinking. Shao walked up to her and they started talking in hushed tones before she turned to the rest of us.

"We're in the mountains in a secret sort of valley, its not sound proof so we can't be too loud or those things will find us. They can't get up here very well so we should be safe for a while. Its my grandmothers old place, she was a weapon fanatic so she's got loads of guns, bow and arrows, name it she'll probably have it in here." She knew about this and didn't say anything sooner?!

"But the house doesn't have insulation so it'll be really cold considering its winter and we all might die of hypothermia, it has hot and running water, and a working stove. So ya know take it or leave it right?" –She shrugged and turned back towards the bus door opening it.

"Where is your grandmother?" Daisy asked looking around probably creeped out, the place looked ancient and like one of those houses from a horror movie, Cathy was creeped out a bit as well as Shao. Or they looked it at least.

"She's dead." With that we all walked off in silence, and how cold Kat was, Cathy looked about ready to pass out from Kat's tone. She had gotten on Kat's bad side once before and she didn't want to get on it again especially when she didn't have any sleep, honestly this was idiotic, but whatever we could use to survive.

…...

_**Disclaimer:i do not own H.O.T.D, and only own three of the OC characters, but one of them got killed off. R.I.P.**_

_**Authors Note:oy, i'm sorry for not posting sooner, i've been having a lot of computer based problems and other things. And my mom keeps stealing my damn computer T.T. Anyway, this is the first chapter that I got help with. Give a round of applause to my new co-writer, deathfairy78 XD and if any of you read deathnote you should check out my deathnote story too. But it will have a lot of romance in it, and I don't know if you're into that kinda stuff? Anyway, see ya!**_


End file.
